


(In)Aspettato

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Not Really Mpreg, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, Weird Plot Shit, but cute I hope?, but there's a biological child, it's weird actually, parenting, that hatches from an egg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: Zoro aveva sempre pensato che la storia dei bambini portati dalla cicogna fosse una stupidaggine, e invece...





	(In)Aspettato

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 76 della Maritombola: “Il corpo sa tutto”, Banana Yoshimoto   
> +  
> prompt del p0rnfest12: ”ferite” per la “drabble” III 
> 
> (Sì, sarebbero dovute essere 13 drabble, ma evidentemente non ho il dono della sintesi)

°

 

 

Dicevano che le piante fossero tutte in contatto tra loro e che, se tu ne avessi aiutata una, da quel momento in poi in qualunque posto tu fossi andato, quelle piante ti avrebbero avuto in simpatia e, perché no, aiutato.

Erano tutte leggende del North Blue, Sanji lo sapeva. Ma in fondo anche l’All Blue lo era e questo non gli impediva certo di cercarlo.

E poi a Sanji le piante piacevano, gli piaceva prendersi cura di loro e non solo perché erano fondamentali per il suo lavoro. Origano, salvia, basilico erano allineati nei loro vasi di terracotta, accanto a rosmarino, coriandolo e timo, tutti rigorosamente annaffiati di prima mattina.

“Oi, cuoco! Mi hai lasciato qualcosa da parte?”

“Se non fossi sempre a dormire forse arriveresti prima che Luffy si mangi tutto quello di commestibile e non che c’è sulla tavola!” Ma poi c’era sempre un piatto in più, tenuto da parte per l’occasione.

In fondo in fondo le alghe erano piante, no?

E Sanji aveva sempre avuto il pollice verde.

 

I

 

La barca beccheggiava placida, l’ancora saldamente calata, le cime annodate con cura al molo.

“Ti odio.”

“Non è vero” aveva risposto Zoro con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

E non era vero, ma Sanji era a tanto così da spaccargli la testa con un calcio.

“Muoviti” aveva ringhiato a denti stretti e Zoro si era allontanato abbastanza per poterlo guardare negli occhi. In effetti era uno spettacolo non da poco, gli occhi lucidi, le guance arrossate e i capelli scarmigliati, appoggiato contro la parete di legno della cambusa. Aveva la camicia aperta, i pantaloni slacciati e i segni dei denti di Zoro che dal petto scendevano all’addome.

“Non ci penso nemmeno. Per una volta che possiamo fare le cose con calma…”

Non che a uno dei due dispiacessero le loro sveltine nel cuore della notte (Sanji aveva perso il conto di quante volte si era ritrovato schiacciato contro la parete con le mani di Zoro nei pantaloni e la sua lingua - _ah la sua lingua_ , Sanji non avrebbe mai creduto che Zoro fosse così orale - che esplorava ogni centimetro del suo corpo), ma visto che avevano la Going Merry tutta per loro…

“Letto! Dovremmo decisamente farlo in un letto per una volta!”

 

II

 

Ci avevano impiegato due settimane a lasciare quella strana isola, principalmente perché il loro amato capitano era quasi stato linciato dalla popolazione del villaggio a causa del suo enorme stomaco. Non che lui sapesse che l’uovo che stava per mangiare fosse in realtà un bambino umano e non dell’uccello che lo stava covando.

In effetti non appena gli avevano spiegato che la procreazione in quell’isola avveniva in modo diverso - Zoro aveva sempre pensato che la storia dei bambini portati dalle cicogne fosse una stronzata, e invece… - Luffy si era messo in testa di aiutare l’uccello a portare le uova ai rispettivi proprietari - ehm, genitori.

Zoro era stato dispensato dal correre avanti e indietro per l’isola per evitare che i bambini fossero consegnati già maggiorenni e Sanji aveva un sinistro luccichio negli occhi che aveva fatto temere agli abitanti dell’isola che le uova potessero diventare omelette. A poco era valso spiegare che _ovviamente_ adesso che sapeva che erano bambini non li avrebbe mai fatti alla benedict; li aveva già terrorizzati abbastanza da impedirgli di avvicinarsi ai nidi.

Il ché li aveva lasciati da soli sulla nave per molto tempo, con risvolti che si erano rivelati molto… “piacevoli” forse era riduttivo.

Poi le uova erano state consegnate, il Log Pose si era settato e la ciurma era stata pronta a partire.

Non che a Zoro dispiacesse, sia ben chiaro, era solo che, guardando il tramonto con gli schiamazzi dei suoi compagni alle spalle, quella solitudine e quel silenzio un po’ gli mancavano.

Poi Sanji si era seduto accanto a lui, accendendo la sigaretta che gli pendeva dall’angolo della bocca.

“A cosa pensi?” Gli aveva chiesto, porgendogli del sakè.

“A come fare in modo di rimanere da solo con te alla prossima isola” Zoro aveva sogghignato.

 

III

 

 

Era successo perché aveva quasi rischiato di morire, un proiettile che lo aveva colpito alla spalla durante un combattimento con l’ennesima ciurma di pirati che li aveva sottovalutati solo perché erano dei ragazzini, ignorando il fatto che la taglia sulla loro testa fosse tre volte la loro. Avevano vinto, ovviamente, ma Sanji non era più stato così vicino al tristo mietitore da quella volta in cui era quasi morto di fame.

E quando finalmente si era rimesso in piedi, ancora un po’ claudicante, ed era uscito dall’infermeria, Zoro non c’era. Non che si aspettasse chissà quali attenzioni da quel Marimo idiota, ma aveva bruciato lo stesso il fatto che non fosse lì, insieme a tutti i suoi nakama.

Prima c’erano state le pacche sulla spalla - quella sana - e gli abbracci delle ragazze - non troppo stretti e non troppo frequenti, Sanji non sarebbe sopravvissuto ad un proiettile per morire di epistassi -, poi Sanji era riuscito a liberarsi di tutti e a tornare nella sua cucina.

Lì, nel posto dove meno si sarebbe aspettato di trovarlo, c’era Zoro. Seduto davanti ad una bottiglia di vino, le sue tre spade appoggiate in un angolo e la fronte corrugata, quasi come se l’alcool che stava bevendo lo avesse offeso irrimediabilmente.

Si era alzato in piedi quando la porta si era chiusa alle spalle di Sanji.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” Aveva chiesto il cuoco, ma Zoro aveva eliminato la distanza tra di loro e aveva appoggiato la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, circondandogli il torace con le braccia.

Sanji era rimasto immobile, paralizzato, per quello che gli era parso un secolo, poi l’altro aveva alzato la testa e i loro occhi si erano incrociati.

C’era stato qualcosa allora, una scintilla forse, Sanji non avrebbe potuto spiegarlo in altro modo, ma Zoro aveva fatto una domanda e lui aveva dato una risposta. Le labbra di Zoro erano dure e secche, screpolate dal vento e dal sale, disperate e Sanji si era aggrappato a quella disperazione, ricambiando un bacio che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di ricevere.

Prima che potesse accorgersene la lingua di Zoro era nella sua bocca, mentre le sue dita callose avevano cominciato a sbottonargli la camicia.

“Dannate asole!” Aveva biascicato contro le sue labbra, sorprendendo Sanji. Aveva creduto che quella sarebbe stata una cosa silenziosa, che sarebbe accaduta senza essere ammessa e che avrebbero finto non fosse mai avvenuta.

“Beh scusa tanto se non mi metto i primi stracci che mi capitano!”

“Se fosse per me, non ti metteresti addosso proprio niente” aveva risposto l’altro con un tono di voce così roco e pieno di desiderio che aveva stupito il cuoco più delle parole stesse che aveva pronunciato. Era… _inaspettato_.

Zoro era riuscito a sfilargli la camicia e si era trovato davanti la ferita. Era un incavo scuro, dove la pallottola aveva attraversato il muscolo per uscire dalla parte opposta, poco sotto la clavicola, a un soffio dall’aorta. Zoro aveva toccato con dita leggere i punti della cucitura, togliendo la mano di scatto quando il viso di Sanji si era contratto in una smorfia di dolore. Aveva tracciato il contorno del livido che si stagliava, scuro contro la sua pelle lattea, attorno alla ferita, una farfalla nera che avrebbe potuto promettere morte.

Gli aveva preso la testa tra le mani e lo aveva baciato ancora, con ancora più disperazione, quasi che vedere in che condizioni era gli avesse fatto ricordare quanto vicino fosse stato a perderlo. Lo aveva fatto sedere sulla tavola e Sanji si era lasciato guidare.

Come fossero arrivati a quel punto non lo sapeva. In che momento era diventato ragionevole permettere a Zoro di baciarlo, di spogliarlo, di prendersi cura di lui?

“Posso- _possiamo_ ancora fermarci, se lo vuoi” Zoro si era fermato quasi avesse potuto percepire i suoi pensieri, una mano appoggiata sulla sua gamba abbastanza in alto per essere in una posizione ambigua.

Per un lunghissimo secondo Sanji era rimasto immobile in silenzio, poi aveva scosso la testa.

“Voglio - _ho bisogno_ \- che tu capisca cosa stiamo facendo. Possiamo ancora fare finta di niente, ma se mi fai andare avanti… pensaci, perché non posso accettare che tu domani mi dica che è stato un momento, un errore e che non dovremmo pensarci più.”

Sebbene fosse Sanji quello ferito, quello indebolito dalla perdita di sangue, in quel momento Zoro era il più vulnerabile. Vulnerabile e Zoro non sarebbero mai dovuti essere nella stessa frase.

Avrebbe impiegato meno di mezzo secondo a decidere che, nonostante Zoro non fosse una dolce fanciulla - o forse proprio perché non lo era -, Sanji lo desiderava. Ma il suo compagno di avventure gli aveva chiesto di riflettere e, per quanto si divertisse a prenderlo in giro, Sanji non gli avrebbe mai mancato di rispetto in quel modo.

C’erano evidenti motivi per i quali avrebbe dovuto saltare giù da quel tavolo e andarsene.

Ma ce n’era uno per cui non lo avrebbe fatto e uno bastava. Non voleva.

Anche se era Zoro. Anche se era un ragazzo, anche se era un nakama e le cose potevano non andare a finire bene (e molto probabilmente non sarebbero andate a finire bene), anche se era la persona più rozza e incivile e idiota che avesse mai incontrato, con cui non riusciva a scambiare più di dieci parole senza arrivare alle frecciatine.

Nell’arco di quei dieci minuti il mondo di Sanji si era spostato dal suo asse e le cose avevano assunto una nuova definizione. Com’era quella storia che i bambini tirano i capelli alle bambine che gli piacciono? In ogni caso, Sanji non era mai stato davvero un bambino.

Era stata un’epifania, capire che in realtà era così che doveva essere e in nessun altro modo, realizzare che non sarebbero potuti finire diversamente, perché ogni singolo passo che avevano compiuto, ogni lite e rissa e mezzi sorrisi e frecciatine, li aveva condotti lì. Era stato il suo turno allora di prendere il viso di Zoro tra le mani, sopprimendo un mugolio di dolore al movimento del braccio, e appoggiare la fronte contro la sua, guardandolo negli occhi in un tacito assenso.

Poi aveva premuto la bocca contro la sua, cogliendolo di sorpresa, infilando la lingua tra le sue labbra aperte, e gli aveva cinto la vita con le gambe in una stretta ferrea, stringendoselo addosso quasi volesse fondersi con lui.

Qualcosa in Zoro era scattato, come se fino a quel momento una parte di lui non avesse ancora realizzato di aver ricevuto il permesso, eaveva lasciato che l’istinto prendesse il sopravvento.

A Sanji sembrava che le sue mani si fossero moltiplicate, le sentiva sul suo intero corpo, un istante prima erano sulla sua schiena, affondando talmente tanto nella carne da lasciare lunghi segni rossi sulla pelle, e l’istante dopo erano sulla sua nuca, sui suoi fianchi, tra i suoi capelli, artigliando fameliche quasi temesse da un momento all’altro che Sanji lo fermasse, disgustato.

Ma Sanji non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarlo, troppo impegnato a divorargli le labbra, la lingua che si muoveva quasi a riprodurre una delle loro solite schermaglie, una di quelle dove nessuno dei due voleva dare all’altro la soddisfazione di vederlo cedere.Sanji si sentiva la testa leggera per la mancanza di ossigeno.

Era stato Zoro ad allontanarsi per riprendere fiato, un filo di saliva che per un momento aveva unito le loro bocche, ma la tregua era durata solo un istante, perché poi aveva cominciato a baciargli il collo, premendo le labbra contro la pelle tesa abbastanza da percepire il suo battito accelerato, una, due, tre volte, quasi volesse accertarsi che fosse davvero vivo, e alle sue labbra aveva fatto seguire lingua e denti, leccando, succhiando, mordendo.

Sanji si era ritrovato con la bocca improvvisamente secca e il sangue che dal cervello aveva cominciato a defluire molto più a valle.

Era diventato duro. Per Zoro. Se fosse stato abbastanza lucido forse la cosa lo avrebbe fatto ridere di sé stesso, ma l’eccitazione gli stava annebbiando i sensi e la bocca di Zoro era uno strumento di tortura.

Deglutendo a vuoto, come se non credesse nemmeno lui a quello che stava per fare, Sanji aveva fatto scivolare la mano della schiena verso il basso, lasciando che si andasse a posare sul suo gluteo poi aveva stretto, con esitazione, in una ammissione di desiderio.

Zoro si era irrigidito, quasi sorpreso, per un istante sotto il suo tocco, attraversato da un brivido di piacere, poi si era avvicinato di più a lui e aveva ripreso a martoriargli il collo. Gli sarebbero venuti altri lividi, lividi che non avrebbe potuto spiegare facilmente a Chopper, ma non gli importava. Ogni segno - i graffi sulla schiena, le impronte dei morsi - era un marchio

Sanji aveva aumentato la stretta e dalla gola di Zoro era uscito un mugolio che alle sue orecchie era sembrato perfetto. Ne voleva ancora. Voleva sentirlo gemere sotto il suo tocco, voleva sentirgli gridare il suo nome. Voleva vederlo sopraffatto dal piacere, talmente perso da non sapere più nemmeno chi fosse.

Gli aveva baciato il petto, sfiorando appena la cicatrice che gli attraversava il petto, risalendo fino a prendergli tra le labbra un capezzolo, mordicchiandolo delicatamente.

“Oh cazzo!”

“Sì, è quella l’idea” aveva sorriso contro la sua pelle, poi le dita di Zoro avevano preso ad armeggiare alla cieca con la sua cintura ed erano scivolate oltre l’elastico dei pantaloni, stringendosi attorno alla sua erezione. E Sanji non aveva capito più niente. Gli sembrava difficile respirare, era sicuro che dalla bocca gli stesse uscendo un mugolio indistinto di “sì” e “ancora” e “oh dio”, tacitato dalla mano di Zoro, blandamente appoggiata sulle sue labbra, prima che potesse essere udito all’esterno. Sanji aveva risposto baciandogli il palmo, lasciando una scia di saliva mentre si muoveva a ritmo con il tocco dell’altro, leccando fino ad avvolgere la lingua intorno alle sue dita, prendendole in bocca e succhiando.

Zoro aveva stretto i denti, concentrandosi sulla contrazione dei muscoli per evitare di urlare.

“Cos’altro non ti farei succhiare” gli aveva ringhiato in un orecchio, sottraendosi alla sua bocca e Sanji aveva sentito pulsare dolorosamente la sua erezione, gocce di liquido seminale che avevano cominciato a colare dal glande. Attraverso le palpebre socchiuse, lo aveva osservato unire le loro erezioni nel suo pugno, chiedendosi in che momento i pantaloni di Zoro fossero scivolati a terra. Poi non aveva avuto più abbastanza neuroni per pensare alle dinamiche, spingendo il bacino convulsamente contro quello dell’altro, sempre più velocemente, mentre Zoro lo sorreggeva, stringendoselo al petto per evitare che facesse forza sui muscoli feriti.

C’era stato un momento di vuoto in cui Sanji aveva dimenticato come si facesse a parlare, a respirare, a vivere, un momento in cui i suoi sensi erano sembrati esplodere e il suo cervello si era allontanato dal mondo. 

E c’era stato sperma sul suo petto nudo e sull’haramaki e sulle loro mani.

Sanji aveva appoggiato la fronte contro il petto dell’altro, quasi accartocciandosi su sé stesso, svuotato. “Cazzo!”

“Oh, ma voglio fare molto di più” e nel suo tono c’era una promessa che aveva fatto fremere Sanji di aspettativa “quando sarai guarito.”

 

IV

 

Il signor Tadoroko aveva le piume più candide che Sanji avesse mai visto.

“Come, scusa?”

Il signor Tadoroko si era presentato all’ora di pranzo, con il berretto di ordinanza ben calato sul capo e un fazzoletto bianco stretto nel becco il cui contenuto aveva depositato sull’assito della Going Merry, annunciando l’impensabile.

“Ho detto che _questo_ è vostro” aveva ripetuto indicando l’uovo, dritto al centro del fazzoletto bianco, con il becco.

“Non è possibile” aveva detto Nami “come può essere di uno di noi il bambino?”

“Ecco, quando due persone si amano… o anche no questa parte non è obbligatoria. Comunque, quando due persone decidono di incastrare determinate parti specifiche dei loro corpi insieme…”  
“Sappiamo come si fanno i bambini!” Aveva interrotto Usopp, rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie, con grande sollievo da parte del signor Tadoroko.

“Io no! Voglio saperlo!” Luffy era saltato su, ma la cicogna era stata abbastanza furba da ignorarlo e Usopp gli aveva suggerito di chiedere più tardi a Chopper, se proprio ne avesse avuto ancora la curiosità. La renna non era sembrata particolarmente entusiasta, ma dopotutto faceva parte dei compiti di un dottore spiegare ai propri pazienti.

“Allora, se conoscete gli aspetti… uhm, tecnici, possiamo passare alla parte in cui essi hanno dato come risultato… ecco, l’uovo” aveva continuato la cicogna.

“Ci deve essere un errore.” 

“Nessun errore. Noi non ci sbagliamo mai. Qualcuno di voi ha… portato a termine gli aspetti tecnici di cui sopra nel raggio di azione del totem dell’isola.”

“Beh io non sono andata a letto proprio con nessuno!” Aveva sbottato Nami.

“Di sicuro non è mio” Robin aveva scossato la testa, assolutamente serena.

Nessuno aveva notato gli occhi sgranati di Zoro o la tensione di Sanji.

“Ragazzi?”

Usopp si era affrettato a scuotere la testa. “Non è nemmeno mio.”

“Come faccio a sapere se l’uovo è mio, se non so come si fa per farlo!” Aveva sbuffato Luffy.

Il cecchino aveva sospirato e con tutto il coraggio che era riuscito a raccogliere si era voltato verso il suo capitano. “Hai… ehm, infilato il tuo… _coso”_ aveva indicato vagamente nella direzione dell’inguine per essere chiaro abbastanza da non dover scendere in ulteriori dettagli “in qualche ragazza dell’isola?”

“Ew, no! Perché dovrei farlo?”

“Mi dispiace interrompervi” il signor Tadoroko li aveva fermati, “ma dobbiamo portare l’uovo al genitore più prossimo, se quello si fosse trovato sull’isola adesso io non sarei qui. I miei sensi mi dicono che entrambi i genitori si trovano su questa nave.”

“Beh, io non ho fatto sesso con nessuno.” Nami stava cominciando ad irritarsi. Stupida cicogna che sicuramente aveva perso il senso dell’orientamento e ora voleva appioppare loro un bambino a caso.

“E io nemmeno” Robin aveva ribadito, placidamente. “Il che significa che nessuna di noi due può essere la madre e dunque c’è stato un errore.”

“Oh, ma sono uova, non è necessario che sia implicato un utero! Questo genere di procreazione avviene anche tra coppie dello stesso sesso” il signor Tadoroko si era affrettato a informarli.

“In che senso?” Luffy non aveva perso occasione di chiedere e Usopp aveva maledetto ancora una volta di dovergli fornire spiegazioni.   
“Intende chiedere se hai infilato in un ragazzo il tuo… il tuo…”

“Cazzo!”

“Sanji! Non essere volgare!” Lo aveva rimproverato la navigatrice.

“Pene sarebbe stato un termine molto più appropriato” lo aveva corretto Chopper, cercando di non arrossire.

Ma Sanji non aveva voluto specificare dettagli anatomici di nessun genere. Il sospetto strisciante che lui potesse essere coinvolto in qualche modo nella vicenda ora era diventato quasi una matematica certezza. Perché lui sapeva benissimo di aver “portato a termine gli aspetti tecnici” mentre la barca era ormeggiata nel porto dell’isola. Ripetutamente. In diverse posizioni.

Zoro doveva essere giunto alla sua stessa conclusione, perché era impallidito e la mano gli era corsa al fianco a cercare il conforto delle sue spade, inutili al momento, stringendo compulsivamente l’elsa di Wadou con tanta forza da sbiancarsi le nocche.

“Aspetta un momento…” aveva tirato le somme Nami. “Non mi vorrai dire che è tuo l’uovo, no?”

Sanji non aveva risposto, ma non ce n’era stato bisogno. Aveva nascosto il viso tra le mani in un gesto di sconforto che parlava da solo.

“D’accordo, Sanji, è tuo e di chi altro?”

Sanji aveva scosso la testa in segno di negazione, troppo imbarazzato. Non stava davvero succedendo. L’annuncio che stava per avere un bambino con lo stupido spadaccino _e_ la sua relazione segreta con il suddetto messa in pubblica piazza nello stesso giorno.

Cosa aveva fatto di male?

“Sanji? Chi è l’altro padre?” Aveva incalzato Nami.

“Andiamo, stupido cuoco, non è che puoi tenerlo nascosto per sempre” era sbottato Zoro e la navigatrice per un istante aveva pensato di cancellargli parte del debito per averla sostenuta. Doveva essere curioso quanto lei di sapere quale membro dell’equipaggio era stato in grado di vincere la passione di Sanji per le ragazze. Perché se c’era una cosa di cui Nami era sicura era che, con tutti i fiumi di rabbia che scorrevano tra quei due, Zoro non fosse il padre. O almeno lo era stata finché Zoro non le aveva fatto cadere la mascella a terra con una semplice frase.

“Se viene fuori con i capelli verdi sarà abbastanza evidente a prescindere.”

“Ci manca solo che abbia i capelli verdi!”

“Perché avere le sopracciglia come le tue sarebbe molto meglio?”

“Oh sta zitto un po’! Hai il tatto di un elefante!”

“Che ho fatto di male!”

“Avremo un bambino, avresti potuto dirlo con un po’ più di delicatezza!”

“Potevi dirlo tu, visto che non ti piace mai niente di quello che faccio!” Con il viso a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro, l’espressione di Zoro era improvvisamente mutata. Le sue labbra si erano piegate in un sogghigno che al cuoco non piaceva per niente. “Beh, qualcosa di quello che faccio ti piace” aveva detto, la voce carica di doppi sensi e Sanji, con un urlo di frustrazione quasi disumano, era sbottato. La sua gamba sembrava essersi mossa di vita propria in direzione della testa dell’altro e Zoro aveva parato in automatico il colpo con il saya della sua katana.

Sarebbero andati avanti come al solito, se non per il fatto che svariate mani di Robin erano intervenute a separarli.

“Questo è… inaspettato, a dir poco.” E in effetti, buona parte della ciurma doveva ancora raccogliere la mascella dal pavimento per la sorpresa. “Ma ora non è il momento di litigare. Dovremmo avere più informazioni su quest’uovo per essere in grado di prendercene cura” l’archeologa aveva guardato interrogativamente la cicogna, in attesa di delucidazioni.

L’uccello, tuttavia, non era abituato ai litigi tra i due e ne era rimasto alquanto scosso. “Ah, sì, certo, certo! Indicazioni sull’uovo. Dunque… un uovo umano impiega circa dodici settimane a schiudersi, considerando che questo ha già tre settimane… direi che ve ne rimangono nove!” Il signor Tadoroko aveva contato sulla punta delle piume della sua ala. Poi aveva occhieggiato i due futuri genitori che si guardavano in cagnesco, ancora tenuti fermi delle braccia di Robin e aveva aggiunto: “Sempre che lo vogliate tenere.”

“Certo che lo vogliamo tenere!” Avevano risposto in contemporanea e l’archeologa lo aveva preso come il segnale che erano pronti per essere lasciati liberi.

Non molto convinto il signor Tadoroko aveva annuito con il grosso becco arancione. “D’accordo. Allora sappiate che lo dovrete tenere al caldo. Non è necessario che lo coviate nel vero senso della parola, sedendovici sopra rischiereste di romperlo, ma dovete tenerlo coperto. Quando sarà nato, avrà le necessità di un bambino normale, quindi dovreste procurarvi del latte. E… penso sia tutto. In fondo i bambini non arrivano con il libretto delle istruzioni neanche nella maniera tradizionale, giusto?” Aveva ridacchiato prima di aprire le grandi ali e alzarsi in volo. “Ah, dimenticavo… Congratulazioni!” 

 

V

 

Da quando quella dannata cicogna bianca aveva appioppato loro l’uovo, Zoro non era più riuscito a rimanere da solo con Sanji.

E con rimanere da solo non intendeva passare un’intensa notte di passione - anche se non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto. Gli sarebbero bastati dieci minuti, abbastanza per guardare il cuoco negli occhi e vedere che stava bene, leggere nelle sue iridi chiare che anche se avevano un uovo insieme e adesso lo sapeva tutta la ciurma, l’avrebbero affrontata insieme.

Non era che Sanji lo stesse evitando, non davvero, ma c’era sempre qualcuno con lui ed era imbarazzante, dannatamente imbarazzante, perché ogni volta che era nella stessa stanza del cuoco, Zoro vedeva le rotelle girare nei loro cervelli, mentre analizzavano ogni singola parola che si scambiavano, chiedendosi quando la loro ostilità si fosse trasformata in altro e se avessero potuto vederlo prestando più attenzione. Zoro si sentiva come se avesse una freccia al neon sulla testa a scandire “hanno fatto sesso” a lettere cubitali.

Sanji d’altro canto non lo aiutava, sempre indaffarato con qualcosa - la colazione, il pranzo, la cena, le merende, l’uovo, il bucato, i piatti, il giardinaggio, qualsiasi cosa, e onestamente stava cominciando a puzzare di scusa.

Era un impasse da cui Zoro non sapeva come uscire, una situazione che lo stava mummificando nel ruolo di spettatore, esterno alla sua stessa vita. Così Zoro aveva deciso che avrebbe costretto Sanji in un angolo e gli avrebbe parlato a costo di dover buttare qualcuno fuori bordo, Devil’s fruits o meno.

 

VI

 

Il vento li aveva costretti a correre alle vele per evitare che venissero strappate via e la pioggia non ci aveva messo molto a cominciare a cadere.   
“Ci stiamo avvicinando ad un isola autunnale” aveva detto Nami, dopo che la tempesta si era quietata, e Usopp era corso a tirare fuori i cappotti. Avevano passato un brutto quarto d’ora a cercare di non andare fuori rotta e di non perdere il sartiame in mare.

Zoro si era lasciato cadere sotto uno degli alberi di mandarini, passandosi una mano tra i capelli bagnati, gocce d’acqua che cadevano dalle foglie e dai fiori sopra la sua testa e gli scorrevano lungo la schiena.

Aveva sentito i passi, inconfondibili, sulle assi di legno umide, poi il cuoco si era seduto accanto a lui, spalla contro spalla, e aveva acceso la sigaretta che gli pendeva all’angolo della bocca.

“Beh, se non altro oggi sei stato inaffiato.”

Zoro aveva sbuffato. “Deboluccia come battuta.”

Sanji aveva continuato a inalare il fumo. “Stavo pensando…”

“Non sapevo potessi farlo.”

“Deboluccia come battuta” gli aveva ritorto contro le sue stesse parole, non un accenno di ira nella voce e Zoro si era stretto nelle spalle. “So che siamo in una situazione surreale… non è che perché abbiamo un uovo - un figlio - sei costretto a rimanere con me… Non che fossimo esattamente insieme prima. Però… ecco… uhm.”

“Vuoi chiuderla qui?”

“No, se tu non vuoi. Ma non voglio neanche costringerti nella ruolo della famigliola felice.”

“Ho voluto tenere quest’uovo tanto quanto te.”   
“Non stavo parlando dell’uovo, stavo parlando di… noi.” Sanji aveva evitato di guardare nella sua direzione, aggrappandosi alla sigaretta tra le sue dita come un naufrago ad uno scoglio.

“Oh.”   
“Tu vuoi chiuderla qui?” Gli aveva rigirato la domanda, combattendo il nodo d’ansia che si stava formando nel suo petto.

Per tutta risposta, Zoro gli aveva sfilato la sigaretta di bocca e l’aveva sostituita con le sue labbra.

 

(“Ehi, prendetevi una stanza!” aveva urlato loro Usopp, perché evidentemente aveva un istinto suicida.

“Non sotto i miei alberi!” Era seguito l’urlo di Nami.

Zoro aveva sorriso.)

 

VII

 

 

L’uovo non era bianco come sembrava. A guardarlo più da vicino in effetti si potevano notare aloni giallastri e puntini azzurri.

“Cosa ti sembra?” Aveva chiesto Sanji indicando un punto in cui il giallo e il blu davano un’impressione di verde.

“Una macchia?”

“Sei sempre il solito idiota, Marimo.”

“Beh, a te cosa sembra?”

“A me sembra un pesciolino"

"Sì, dopo le cicogne, i pesci. È un uovo, Sanji!”

“Anche i pesci depongono le uova, sai? A me sembra un pesciolino, il pesciolino più raro e bello di tutto il mare!”

“Ti prego, è un uovo, non ti sente!”

“Come lo sai? Magari ha già sviluppato l’udito.”

Sanji aveva continuato a coccolare l’uovo, mentre Zoro, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sbuffando, aveva fatto per andarsene, quasi chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“È un peccato” aveva sussurrato Sanji all’uovo sognante “adesso trovare l’All Blue non sarà più così emozionante.” Zoro era rimasto impalato, la mano ancora sulla maniglia della cucina ad origliare. “Oh beh, dopotutto puoi essere tu il mio piccolo miracolo” gli aveva sentito dire e aveva sorriso.

 

VIII

 

Il ponte della Going Merry era deserto e se fossero stati attaccati in quel momento sarebbero stati una facile preda alla mercé di chiunque solcasse i mari. Ma ci sono cose che accadono una sola volta nella vita e che non si possono perdere.

Il silenzio nella cucina era palpabile, persino Luffy aveva colto la solennità della situazione.

L’uovo si era mosso impercettibilmente e tutti avevano trattenuto il fiato. Poi una sottilissima crepa si era formata all’apice il guscio e si era espansa, diramandosi fino a disegnare linee sottili lungo tutta la membrana. C’era stato un altro movimento e la sottile parete si era disgregata in piccoli frammenti.

“È una femmina” aveva sorriso Nami, poi Chopper l’aveva presa tra le zampe, colpendola sul sederino per iniziare a farla piangere e, una volta che i vagiti avevano riempito la stanza, l’aveva avvolta in una coperta, cercando di pulirla il più possibile dalla sostanza gelatinosa che la ricopriva. 

“Adesso devo controllarle i parametri vitali, pesarla e misurarla” aveva detto il dottore, ma prima aveva rivolto il fagotto verso di loro perché la vedessero meglio.

Aveva delle deliziose e finissime sopracciglia a ricciolo e un’adorabile peluria inequivocabilmente verde in testa.

“È bellissima”, aveva detto Sanji, gli occhi a forma di cuore, e per una volta a Zoro non aveva dato fastidio perché se ne fosse stato anatomicamente capace, anche lui avrebbe avuto gli stessi occhi in quel momento.

Poi Chopper era sparito con lei e il resto della ciurma era tornato ai propri compiti, ciarlando di quanto fosse carina la nuova arrivata e di come sarebbe stato complicato avere un neonato a bordo, ma se la sarebbero cavata, mentre Nami rifletteva su quale fosse il modo più economico per avere latte sempre a portata di mano e Usopp era già pronto ad apportare modifiche alla culla appena costruita, lasciando Sanji e Zoro lì impalati, ancora un po’ sotto shock.

Genitori.

“Io so come la vorrei chiamare.”

Sanji era rimasto in silenzio e aveva cominciato a ripulire il piano di lavoro.

“Ho detto che so come la vorrei chiamare.”

“Non so se sono mentalmente pronto alle tue idiozie.”

“Umi.”

Sanji si era voltato di scatto, ancora in mano i frammenti del guscio. “Vuoi chiamare nostra figlia “mare”?!”

Zoro si era stretto nelle spalle. “Lo hai detto tu che è come se avessi trovato l’All Blue, no?”

“Oh.”

“Se non ti piace fa lo stesso.”

“No, mi piace” lo aveva rassicurato, e sorprendentemente gli piaceva davvero. “Umi.”

 

IX

 

Zoro era sempre stato consapevole del fatto che ci fossero rischi nel fare il pirata. Semplicemente non gli importava di farsi male per raggiungere il suo obiettivo. Che cosa significava rischiare di perdereun po’ di sangue o le gambe, come a Little Garden, o un occhio o la vita? Nello schema generale l’importante era il risultato, non cosa si sacrificava per ottenerlo.

Lo spadaccino non si era mai considerato un uomo con nulla da perdere - sebbene il poco che avesse avuto lo aveva perso da bambino, sepolto sotto una pietra tombale che recitava “Kuina” - ma di certo combatteva come se lo fosse.

Non c’era qualcosa che potesse spaventarlo, nessun avversario che fosse abbastanza forte per costringerlo a ritirarsi. Piuttosto che evitare un combattimento, avrebbe accolto la morte come una vecchia amica, accettando il suo destino, senza paura.

C’erano state le scariche di adrenalina, era vero, il battito del cuore accelerato, il respiro veloce e i visceri contratti, ma non aveva mai avvertito il terrore e la disperazione e quel senso di orrore incombente che stava provando ora che una nave della Marina li aveva abbordati e, voltandosi mentre ripuliva le spade dal sangue dei soldati morti ai suoi piedi, aveva visto Nami circondata, cercare di difendere sé stessa e la culla, roteando il Clima Tact in un disperato tentativo di tenerli a distanza.

Zoro era rimasto paralizzato solo per un istante, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di Sanji, ed era scattato verso di lei, non appena aveva visto il cuoco già diretto nella sua stessa direzione. Aveva tagliato e mutilato, facendosi strada tra i soldati con i suoi fendenti, le tre lame che sembravano danzare, fino a che non si era trovato fianco a fianco con Sanji. Avevano abbattuto i nemici con metodica precisione, i calci di Sanji che rompevano le teste che Zoro risparmiava, gli affondi di Zoro che tagliavano dove le gambe di Sanji non arrivavano.

Era stato un momento di distrazione, troppo vicini alla vittoria avevano abbassato la guardia quel tanto che era bastato ad essere colpiti.

Era stato colpito alla testa e per un attimo era diventato tutto buio. Quando aveva riaperto gli occhi un soldato stava trattenendo Nami per le braccia, Sanji era stato colpito e giaceva immobile ai piedi della culla. E accanto ad essa, a guardare incuriosito, un borioso pallone gonfiato pieno di gradi.

Zoro si era alzato lentamente, un rivolo di sangue che scendeva dal sopracciglio spaccato, e aveva recuperato le sue katane. L’idiota non lo aveva degnato nemmeno di uno sguardo, mentre posizionava la terza spada tra i denti.

“Toccali e morirai di una morte molto dolorosa.”

“Sono importanti per te, non è vero?” Quello aveva chiesto, dando un piccolo colpo col piede al fianco del cuoco.

“Più della mia stessa vita.”

Quello aveva riso, senza nemmeno mettersi in guardia. Zoro non amava essere preso sotto gamba. Erano in molti quelli che lo conoscevano per la sua reputazione, ma parecchi erano disposti a credere che la sua fama fosse stata ingigantita una volta che lo incontravano di persona. Almeno finché non finivano a terra moribondi. Certo che gli volevano proprio rendere la vita facile.

Zoro aveva voltato le spalle all’ennesimo cadavere, estraendo la katana dal ventre dell’idiota che aveva osato minacciare la sua famiglia.

 

X

 

Sanji aveva ripetuto le tre parole nella sua testa talmente tante volte da aver perso il conto, si era ritrovato a pensarle nei momenti più inaspettati, all’inizio con sorpresa - la prima volta era successo quando Zoro si era offerto di restare e lavare i piatti anche se non era il suo turno, un leggero rossore sulle guance e le tre parole avevano risuonato nel cervello di Sanji con così tanta intensità che era arrossito anche lui - poi con accettazione - ovviamente, perché avrebbe dovuto restare con quella testa d’alga altrimenti? - e infine con frustrazione - perché quelle tre parole non riuscivano a passare dalla sua mente alle sue labbra, non era mai il momento giusto e se era il momento giusto c’era qualcuno intorno e se non c’era nessuno intorno il suo cervello si rifiutava di collaborare.

“Non so proprio come ho fatto a innamorarmi di te, pervertito di un cuoco!” Zoro aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e riso mentre Sanji serviva la cena alle ragazze con le solite moine e Sanji era andato in corto circuito, camminando a un palmo da terra per il resto della serata.

Le stelle non avevano mai brillato tanto.

 

XI

 

La cucina era l’unico luogo sulla nave che non avesse quell’odore salato di mare, che le bruciava le narici e le parlava di casa.

La cucina aveva il profumo dei biscotti appena sfornati e del brodo di carne che ribolliva, con un sottofondo costante di fumo di sigaretta, quella traccia che suo padre si portava sempre dietro, ovunque andasse e che gli rimaneva attaccata ai vestiti nonostante lei non lo avesse mai visto fumare perché il suo altro padre “lo avrebbe tagliato a fette se lo avesse beccato a intossicare i teneri polmoni della sua bambina”, così lo aveva minacciato più volte.

Umi non sapeva perché i suoi polmoni fossero teneri - o cosa fossero i polmoni, per quel che valeva, zio Chopper glielo aveva spiegato, una volta, con termini talmente tecnici che lei gli si era addormentata addosso, usandolo come un grosso peluche. Il fatto era stato immortalato e la foto appesa al grosso frigo della cucina dove zio Luffy cercava di infilarsi non appena suo padre si distraeva un attimo.

Umi adorava stare in cucina, anche quando era vuota. Sgattaiolava dentro e apriva tutti gli armadietti a cui riusciva ad arrivare, annusando le spezie e gli ingredienti, senza mai dimenticarsi di salutare le piantine di timo e salvia e di altri nomi che non sapeva pronunciare. Sapeva che la cucina era un posto pericoloso, pieno di fiamme e di coltelli, di sacchi pesanti che le sarebbero potuti cadere addosso ad un sobbalzo della nave e di mille altri pericoli, come le aveva spesso ripetuto tutta la sua famiglia. Così come sapeva che non doveva avvicinarsi alle spade di papà, sapeva che non doveva andare in cucina da sola o quando Sanji stava cucinando. Ma Umi era una degna figlia dei suoi padri e le regole erano fatte per essere infrante.

 

°

Ripresa

 

Sanji aveva sempre avuto il pollice verde e adesso le piante di alga di cui si doveva occupare erano due. Preoccupare, forse sarebbe stato il termine migliore.

Perché Umi era il perfetto equilibrio di entrambi - Sanji non poteva davvero credere che utilizzasse dei coltelli per combattere, coltelli! - e probabilmente non ci sarebbe stato niente in grado di ammazzarla, esattamente come suo padre, ma se qualcuno ci avesse anche solo provato… beh, Sanji avrebbe fatto in modo di arrivare a quel qualcuno prima di Zoro.

**Author's Note:**

> I prompt usati per ogni "drabble" sono i titoli dei 13 racconti del libro "Il corpo sa tutto" di Banana Yoshimoto (usati in ordine sparso perchè era già abbastanza difficile così):   
> ° - Il pollice verde  
> I - Barca  
> II - Il sole al tramonto  
> III - Farfalla nera  
> IV - Il signor Tadoroko  
> V - La mummia  
> VI - I fiori e il temporale  
> VII - Il pesciolino   
> VIII - The sound of silence  
> IX - La voce del cuore (giuro che ha un senso. In uno dei primi volumi di OP c'era un'angolo domande e risposte dove un anonimo aveva chiesto ad Oda se Zoro era un ventriloquo visto che poteva parlare con la spada in bocca e Oda aveva risposto - scherzando? - che in realtà era il cuore di Zoro a parlare)  
> X - Una sera luminosa   
> XI - La cucina di papà (date la colpa a questo titolo per tutta la storia dell'uovo, ho cominciato a scrivere da questa e dovevo dargli della prole)  
> ° ripresa - Equilibrio


End file.
